La desgracia de una kunoichi
by mayura.sakura
Summary: Como unas simples palabras pueden cambiar la vida de una chica...¡Te odio!, unas palabras que la llevan a tomar una decisión...Escoge, aunque sabes que aqui no te espera nada mas que soledad...no solo la cambiarán sino el destino de todos. Lo sieto chicos
1. introducción

Avances del nuevo fanfic La desgracia de una kunoichi:

Todo lo que conozco… Todo lo que quiero…

_-Y el equipo siete son… Sakura Haruno… Sasuke Uchiha y … Naruto Uzumaki… _

Los buenos momentos… Y hasta los malos…

_-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake _

_-Sakura-chan!, te prometo volver con sasuke, ese es mi camino ninja -naruto_

_-Gracias –dice Sasuke_

_-Naruto… ¡Te ayudare a traer a Sasuke!_

… Ahora solo son memorias del pasado… y todo por una estupidez…

_-¡Te odio!_

…Ahora toda mi vida va a dar grandes cambios… Dejando grandes heridas…

_-Porque… -dice una chica de pelos rosados mirando hacia abajo con lágrimas rozando su rostro- lo siento. _

_-Viva,¡ Naruto y Hinata!_

_-¿Sakura que te sucede? –pregunta Ino asustada_

_-Prométeme que cuidarás a mis padres –dice Sakura con una media sonrisa_

_-Sai algo le sucede a sakura –dice Ino asustada._

_-Sakura gracias por ayudarme en todo, el pueblo no debería tratarte como ahora –dice Kiba sonriente_

_-Una emboscada atentos!_

….. Algo que no está en mis manos … cambiarlos porque todo está planeado… Hasta el día en que debo morir… Para ser alguien más dejando atrás a Sakura Haruno… Para ser el ángel negro…

-SAKURAAAAA!

**El siguiente capitulo será subido el lunes 4 de julio. **


	2. infierno

**Hola a todos pensarán que este capítulo es muy pequeño pero es que es màs bien como que un pròlogo para que logren entender que es lo que está sucediendo en la historia. **

-Supiro-… Mi vida es un infierno…. Y una gran carga de mentiras y verdades que no las puedo revelar… Ahora entiendo a sakuke y a Itachi…. Soy una mala persona, una chica de muy fuerte capacidad siendo entrenada secretamente por los ancianos que ven por la seguridad del pueblo… Ahora odio a ver aceptado ser un juguete para ellos.

Si… Todo comenzó cuando era chica yo era una chica inservible que no tenía mucha capacidad de chakra pero una gran inteligencia y control de chakra… Cuando llegue a ser la estudiante de Tsunade y al ver que mis habilidades como una mejor kunoichi han estado mejorando más rápido de lo que las personas pueden en el campo de la medicina los ancianos pusieron un ojo en mí… Mi mayor error en la vida.

_Una sakura de 12 años apareció en una sala secreta que probablemente ni si quiera tsunade conoce, se encontraba la chica de ojos verdes junto con personas ANBU caminando alrededor del lugar sin ningún problema, aunque a esta le daba un poco de nerviosismo encontrarse en un lugar así. _

_Caminaron hasta toparse con tres puertas grandes una blanca que le daba la sensación de tranquilidad, una marrón que le daba curiosidad y por último una negra que le daba cierto escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral de solo verla. Entraron a la puerta de color blanco, Al ver el lugar sakura se sorprende era un lugar tranquilo grande con una pequeña alberca que contenía peces grandes color dorado con blanco, una que otra pintura con referencia a la tranquilidad como el mar o pastizales (en general paisajes hermosos) en el fondo había una mesa con varios sillones que desde a la distancia se veían cómodos. En ellos se encontraban los ancianos esperando a que la chica llegara. _

_Al estar frente a ellos ella se sentía incomoda, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien como ellos._

_-Al fin llegas… -dice la anciana mirándola con sus arrugados ojos- te hemos llamado para algo muy importante._

_-Hemos visto tu historial de habilidades y no eres una chica con gran cantidad de chakra, pero eres una kunoichi excelente manejando la cantidad que tienes, además de que puedes aprender tantos jutsus como quieras y al ser una mujer tienes gran flexibilidad._

_-Mmm… Gracias.. –dice ella miedosa de decir algo incorrecto _

_-Haruno Sakura… -dice con voz autoritaria el hombre haciendo chillar por dentro a Sakura. _

_-Te tenemos un misión que es más bien una propuesta… -dice de la anciana ahora con el mismo tono de voz- te entrenaremos para hacerte una kunoichi digna de lo que debe ser. _

_Sakura ahora sus ojos se abrieron como platos, nunca en su vida se esperaba ser entrenada por los ancianos de la aldea, era una opción única en la vida, emocionada acepto._

_-Si!, s-si me gustaría –dice ella con una sonrisa grande._

_-Nada más que no será nada fácil, entrenaras dentro de las tres puertas pero antes que nada haremos que tu chakra sea más grande, en la puerta negra y ahora._

_-¡Eh!, si –dice ella resignada…. _

En aquella puerta pasaron muchas cosas horribles que casi matan a sakura, pero gracias a ello tenía unas grandes cantidades de chakra sorprendentes, no tanto como Naruto pero posiblemente cerca, para que no sospecharan de porque de pronto tengo tanto chakra me aprendí un jutsu sello que se incrusta en el chakra para que se mntenga en el nivel que he tenido siempre, solo lo libero cuando son misiones en solitario o cuando es en el hospital. Eh entrenado en los tiempos libres cuando no estoy en una misión, en el hospital o entrenando con tsunade, eso si que ha sido difícil por que normalmente entreno en las noches y solo podía dormir alrededor de 3 a 4 hrs. Máximo. Era muy agotador pero tanto el entrenamiento con Tsunade y el de los ancianos que ellos no eran los que me entrenaban sino ANBU o gente de gran confianza y no me conociera como amigo, me entrenaba y eran muy difíciles, han dado frutos y soy una kunoichi de gran resistencia.

Ahora que he sido mayor me encierro detrás de las puertas blancas a relajar mi mente, ahora todo se me viene en sima, después de todo soy la persona más odiada de toda la aldea. Pero… creo que me lo merezco, golpe e insulté al hombre más querido de toda la aldea el salvador… Si, como dije eso fue un gran error, pero en mi opinión los dos más grandes errores son, no poder decirle a Naruto mis verdaderos sentimientos y Haberle dicho a mi mejor amigo y en secreto la persona que más quiero un te odio… si… Por eso soy la chica más odiada de toda la aldea…


End file.
